First Valentine's Day
by corruptedPOV
Summary: It's Tom and Danny's first Valentine's Day, and Tom's nervous about his present for Danny. SA that is meant as an add on for Nowhere Left To Run but can be seen as a complete stand alone fic too.


**Random SA cause its Valentine's Day and I haven't posted anything here for a while. I'm also going to take this chance to say that there is more to my long fic Without You I'm Not Survivor, but I'm not going to post any more to it until I get a comment. It's incredibly disheartening to see the view count go up without anyone commenting on it, so unless a comment is posted, the fic is on hiatus. There's no need for an account as you can still comment underneath without an account under an anonymous name, and you can tweet me corruptedpov or leave me a message on tumblr effulgentcorruptedpov, I don't mind any of those places for comments, but it would mean the world if someone would comment on anything they read, because I do put a lot of work on these, even if it's just something that I could improve upon. **

**Anyway, that's my rant over, here's the SA, I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"Come on Tom! You're coming out with me!" Dougie rushed into my house, no sign of Harry behind him, for the first time in a long time. "Huh? Why?" I asked, unsure as to why I should have been going out with Dougie on Valentine's Day, shouldn't he have been going out with Harry, while I was spending the day with Danny? "Cause I said so!" Dougie jumped in front of me, bouncing excitedly. "Shouldn't you be with Harry though? I don't want to disturb your first Valentine's Day as an engaged couple!" I didn't stand up like Dougie was trying to make me. "Its fine, we've already discussed this and we're only going out for a couple of hours! Plus you're helping me pick an outfit out and then we're getting you one, it'll all make sense later on, trust me!" Dougie yanked me upright, confusing me even further.

"So we're going out to pick outfits out for the both of us? Leaving it a bit late aren't you?" I tilted my head in confusion, sure that outfits should have been sorted out a while ago. I mean, mine was already sorted out, had been for over a week, surely Dougie had sorted out something to wear for something as special as his Valentine's Day with Harry, his fiancé? "Nope, both Danny and Harry want us booted out of our houses for a while, so that's why we're going out now! And we're going clothes shopping because Danny's seen you in all of our outfits, you need something that will blow his socks off and leave him speechless!" Dougie convinced me, though I was left feeling confused, why was I being kicked out of the house? I knew Harry was doing something special with Dougie, but what was Danny planning?

A nervous bubble of excitement filled up my stomach as I was dragged out of the house and into Dougie's car, being driven towards the nearest clothes place me and Dougie liked, my mind filling with ideas what Danny could possibly be planning for us. He'd been secretive about it all week, saying he was going to be romantic and I was going to enjoy myself. Other than that, he wasn't saying a word about it, what could he possibly be planning? "You know, I wouldn't bother trying to figure it out, Danny's only told us because he needed me to get you out of the house for a bit, and he's threatened to chop pleasure related organs I'd rather like to keep if I give you even a hint of what he's doing for you. So I'm not saying a word, or me and Harry will cry at the loss of my wa-" Dougie explained before I cut him off.

"Okay, okay, I get it! No need for details about that!" I laughed it off as we pulled up at the shop in the heart of London, though the name of it had escaped my mind. "Thought you'd say that, now quit thinking about it and come with me! We're gunna go find something to make us look sexy!" Dougie dragged me into the shop with so much force I was sure my arm was about to dislocate, but I didn't say anything, enjoying the nineteen year olds excitement. He'd been so happy since the engagement, more than usual, so in love it almost hurt, despite the slight backlash that the public was giving him and Harry, because they'd now come out as they couldn't hide their rings. I was happy to see him like this though, knowing how everything was clicking into place for him and Harry.

"Nah, not that one, too baggy... Is it really romantic? Cause I don't want to be inadequate in this, you know?" I shook my head at a shirt Dougie held up in front of himself half an hour later, scared that I wasn't going to match up to whatever Danny was planning. "Well it kinda is, but I'm sure you being the romantic sod you are will be just fine! What about this one?" Dougie pulled out another shirt, that was of a slimmer fit, jet black and from the looks of things, made of silk. "You think so? I don't know dude, Danny's been working on it for a while, and so have I, but I don't know. And go put it on, looks like it could be a good one." I hugged myself tight, still feeling worried. I was sure whatever was happening was going to be absolutely lovely, but I was worried that I wasn't going to match up. Danny had a habit of treating me perfectly, like a prince, I always felt like I could match up to it, and sometimes that was okay, to feel special. But I wanted to make him feel special too, I could only pray it was going to work.

"You'll be fine dude, trust me. You've been thinking about it for so long, and you're also a romantic fool too, you'll be fine and you'll blow him away and sweep him off his feet. How'd I look?" Dougie came out of the changing room, and _wow. _The shirt really did look good on him, it showed off his skinny body perfectly, tailing off perfectly at his backside. He'd rolled up his sleeves too, so his lightly muscled arms were on show too, he looked _very _good. "Amazing. Absolutely amazing." I answered, not used to seeing him look so, well, _sexy. _"Awesome! Now I need some jeans and you need a nice shirt and jeans and we'll be done!" Dougie changed his top, shoving me towards more shirts, helping me pick a slightly simpler white shirt, that was also fitted to my body, which apparently made me look very sexy too. And within another ten minutes, we'd gotten jeans, and new shoes, before getting changed in the car. Dougie even helped me sort out my hair, then shoved me up my driveway and running down the road to his house with a shout of 'Have fun! Don't shag too hard!' making me role my eyes at him.

Then, the nerves kicked in again, thinking of what could possibly be happening on the other side of the door. But it was _my _front door, I shouldn't have been scared of knocking on _my own front door. _It was what was inside there that worried me though. I was terrified of not stepping up my game and being good enough, what could I do? My phone buzzed in my pocket and I quickly opened a text from Dougie. 'Knock on the door you twonk!' I looked up at his front door and him and Harry were both watching, making wind up motions with their hands. "Alright, alright." I sighed to myself, biting the bullet and knocking on my own front door, butterflies making my stomach implode.

The door opened, and Danny was behind it, all smiles and ridiculous beauty. He was giving me a huge grin, dressed in his best clothes, waistcoat and all, his curls wildly bouncing in their perfect way, love shining through his bright blue eyes. "Hey," I whispered lamely, taken aback by his boyish smile. "Hey yourself, have fun out there with Doug?" Danny let me in, no nerves or anything. How was he always so confident? "Er yeah, it was good. Found him an outfit and everything, and obviously, he got me one too. What have you been getting up to in here?" I felt so _nervous _right now, unsure of what was going to happen. "I can see, you look beautiful, Dougie is a good stylist if I do say so myself. And I've been doing well, it's all going to plan, so if you'd like to follow me, I'd like to show you your Valentine's Day meal." Danny gently lead me out and into the dining room, which smelt _divine _as I walked in, though I couldn't see much.

All the lights in the room were off, the only source of light coming from candles dotted in strategic places around the room, including two long candles on a small table in the middle in the room. The table itself was covered in a white cloth, two plates on the table and two glasses of wine sat next to them. "Wow," I whispered, looking at the beautiful sight, my dining room had been turned into what was basically a restaurant for the two of us. "Like it?" Danny asked, his arm winding around my waist gently. I nodded dumbly, being lead to the table, sitting down on the chair Danny pulled out for me. "Well that's not all, sit tight for a few minutes and I'll be back with our starters before you know it." Danny gave me a gentle kiss to my forehead, calmly walking over to the kitchen.

I sat in silence for a couple of minutes, looking around the changed room, taking in the romantic mood set in here. It was all just so perfect, the candles, the table, the entire idea, how was I ever going to match up to that? "Hey, what's with the worried face?" Danny came back in, carrying two plates with a simple dish of salmon and new potatoes. "Nothing, nothing. I'm just, you know, not used to this. First Valentine's Day I've ever had where I'm not single, I'm just, completely blown away, you know?" I explained, leaving out my worries about my own present. "Aw, alright. Well don't worry, okay? This is supposed to be fun, and you can think of it as any other night you want if you wish, to take the pressure off." Danny set down our plates again, giving me another kiss as he did so, knowing full well how that calmed me down when I was stressed.

"I'll try... Did you cook this yourself? It's delicious!" I asked as I took my first bite. I knew Danny was a good cook, but _wow _he was getting incredible at it. "Yeah, I did, and thanks. I've kinda been practising all week, testing it out on the boys and Vicky, and Carrie as well and nobody died so I thought it was a good plan to go away with it." Danny made me laugh, defusing the slight tension in the room. "Well it's always a good sign when someone doesn't die." I agreed with a smile, continuing to eat, it really was delicious, one of the best things Danny had ever cooked.

We made small talk for a while, the nerves bubbling inside my stomach calming down as time went on, until the end of our chocolate cake desserts. The feeling of it being my turn soon to show what I'd gotten him, and nerves bubbled up again, especially when we retired to the sofa, curling up together, leaning on Danny's side as he traced pattern over my arm. His arms usually calmed me down, but today I didn't feel that affect. I was actually scared of Danny not liking the song I'd written for him. He'd accidently heard a bit the other week while I was writing it, and he'd seemed positive about it at the time. But what about now, with the lyrics added? What then? I'd tried to put all my emotions into it, and show Danny how much I loved him in the lyrics, but I didn't know now. But I couldn't not show it to him, that would have been rude to not give him his present too...

"I should give you your present." I bit the bullet in the end, knowing there was no point in worrying, it was just better to go for it. "If you want to give it to me now, then go ahead." Danny relaxed his arm to let me go. "You need to come with me... It's a song." I gently pulled him to the piano, sitting down on the seat. Danny slid next to me, our knees touching, a familiar warmth against my leg, giving me some grounding. "Before I start, I want to explain that this song, it's a present, and a thank you. For helping me through and understanding me during bad days, for giving me a reason to fight, and making me feel loved for the first time in my life. So thank you, I love you, and happy Valentine's Day." I explained, squeezing his hand before taking a calming breath and starting to play.

" Some people laugh, some people cry

Some people live, some people die

Some people run, right into the fire

Some people hide their every desire

But we are the lovers

If you don't believe me

Then just look into my eyes

'cause the heart never lies

Some people fight, some people fall

Others pretend they don't care at all

If you wanna fight I'll stand right beside you

The day that you fall I'll be right behind you

To pick up the pieces

If you don't believe me

Just look into my eyes

'cause the heart never lies

Whoa

Whoa

Another year over, and we're still together

It's not always easy, but I'm here forever

We are the lovers

I know you believe me

When you look into my eyes

'cause the heart never lies

Hey

And we are the lovers

I know you believe me

When you look into my eyes

'cause the heart never lies

Oh-oh-whoa

Whoa

Another year over, and we're still together

It's not always easy, but I'm here forever

Yeah we are the lovers, I know you believe me

When you look into my eyes

'cause the heart never lies

'cause the heart never lies

Because the heart never lies"

I finished and took a deep breath again, letting the last notes float through the air, hoping against hope it actually explained my feelings properly. Danny had helped me so much recently, brought me out of a dark place and helped to make me feel so good about myself for the first time in... I didn't even know how long. So now I wanted Danny to know that I would be there for him in turn, that I'd be right beside him, whenever he needed me, for the rest of our lives if we wanted.

"I know it's not much, but I just want to show you that I'll be here for you, like you're here for me, and that I love you, because I do, so much." I whispered, playing with my sleeves. Danny didn't say anything for a while, until I felt his hands on my face, turning me towards him. I dared to look up, seeing tears in his eyes, until he pulled me closer to him, kissing me gently. "It's perfect Tom, more than enough. I got it, completely, thank you." Danny stroked my cheek gently, all the feelings of nerves falling away as I could see in his eyes how happy my song made him, completely understanding what I meant.


End file.
